


The Amazing Phanfic is Not on Fire:An original Phan fiction

by LGBTQ_phandoms



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_phandoms/pseuds/LGBTQ_phandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Hey thanks guys for reading my first real piece of fan fiction! I really hope you guys like it and the real Dan and Phil see this. If you guys liked it please send it to them. I'm also open to constructive criticism)</p></blockquote>





	The Amazing Phanfic is Not on Fire:An original Phan fiction

It was a dark and stormy night...... No no, this isn't the beginning of a scary story you tell around a campfire, it's actually the beginning of a sweet and intimate story about two best friends, YouTubers Dan Howell and Phil Lester. 

It was about 2:43am in London when Phil woke up with a startle. He had just been woken up by a huge roar of thunder. He is a lighter sleeper than his best friend and flat mate, Dan, who was sleeping peacefully. Phil could hear Dan, not snoring loudly, but was slightly purring. 

After a few minutes or so, Phil decided to get out of bed and try to make some relaxing tea, mainly because Phil was terrified of thunder. After he had his tea, he was only a little more relaxed, but not enough to be able to fall back asleep. So Phil decided he wanted to sleep with Dan. 

See, Phil has loved his best friend, slightly more than a friend for quite a while, but he was too embarrassed to tell Dan because he was afraid that if his true feelings for Dan were revealed, Dan would not feel the same and their friendship would become painfully awkward. 

Phil opened the door to Dans room while grasping his stuffed lion toy, he looked upon his dearest friend with great admiration.   
"Aww look at how cute he is when he's sleeping and not having one of his many existential crises!" ( plural form of crisis) Phil thought to himself.  
"Hey Dan?" Phil asked timidly  
"Mmmff... What?" Dan grumbled   
"I can't sleep because I'm absolutely terrified of the storm. Can I sleep with you tonight please?" Phil asked.  
"Ughhhhhh...fine." Dan replied, sleepily, 

Dan lifted part of his blanket. Dan was revealed to be wearing his favourite pair of black plaid pyjama bottoms and an old Kanye West t-shirt he bought at a show he went to a few years back. He was also holding a stuffed llama toy, roughly the same size as Phils lion toy.  
"Hurry up and get in here before the Arctic circle that is my room turns me into a human ice lolly!" Dan added  
Soon Phil was cozied up to Dan while the lion and the llama were keeping each other sitting upright.  
"Hey Dan, look at how our favourite stuffed animals are supporting each other, kinda like how for the last couple of years we've been supporting each other in nearly everything we've accomplished. We have written a New York Times best seller called The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire, gone on two amazing book tours, created a collab gaming channel and so much more!" Phil said.  
"Holy sh*t you're right! And you always help me when I'm having another existential crisis, man we have been through a lot and nothing much has changed except we've aged a bit." Dan added.  
Phil had his head resting on Dans heart and could hear his heartbeat. 

All of a sudden, Dan kissed Phil on his head. Phil started to blush.  
"Oh my god Phil I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I-" Dan stumbled  
"Dan it's ok, and it's not something to apologise for. I would have done the same." Phil responded   
"Wait really?" Dan asked  
"Absolutely! I have something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time, but I haven't had the guts to tell you because I thought it might make things painfully awkward between us. But since you just did that, it gave me the confidence I needed. Dan... I love you." Phil confessed.  
"Phil.... I feel the same way about you but I never told you before because of the same reason you never told me!" Dan said. 

All of a sudden, Phil grabbed Dans hand and held it tight. As they both started to fall back to sleep, Dan spoke:  
"Thank you Phil for loads of things you've done, both with and for me. I love you"  
"You're welcome Dan, and thank you for everything too, and I love you too." Phil replied.

Soon, both were fast asleep, with both of them cuddling until the sun rises a few hours later.

After that night, Dan and Phil were in an offscreen relationship, while acting as only best friends while making yet another collab video.

(Hey thanks guys for reading my first real piece of fan fiction! I really hope you guys like it and the real Dan and Phil see this. If you guys liked it please send it to them. I'm also open to constructive criticism)

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey thanks guys for reading my first real piece of fan fiction! I really hope you guys like it and the real Dan and Phil see this. If you guys liked it please send it to them. I'm also open to constructive criticism)


End file.
